The one they didn't Like
by darkgirl99
Summary: Lucy's father was always nagging at her to find herself a husband and not that she found someone she loved he desnt like him
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys please enjoy this fanfic! **

Lucy was just walking in the hospital because of an injury months ago, and is still trying to remember the man she loved and wondering when he's coming back,

"OW!" she bumped into someone and fell down.

"I'm sorry" Lucy looked up at the boy she just bumped into and stareed into his onyx eyes.

"Its okay"he said picking up the flowers he had just dropped, as he picked them up he stared into her brown orbs.

(Memory/flash back)

"Hello and welcome to my daughter's 18th party please enjoy!" Jude said and walked off to see his beautiful daughter; she just sat there in her long red dress with a slit down the side and showed a lot of clearage, "What's wrong Lucy?"

"Nothing, I just don't get why I have to have a party?"

"Well because soon you're going to need to pick a husband and you need to start somewhere, right"

"Dad I will find someone when I'M ready" Lucy said that and just walked of over to the balcony to get some fresh air, she needed it right because ever since she was 15 her parents have been stetting her up for a husband and she hated it.

"Jude, honey she just needs some time to think, this is all new to her and she is only young" His wife said with such sweetness that it was hard to ignore

"I know Layla, but what if she never gets married and then the family business will die and ...And"

"Everything will be fine" she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed the other one, Jude just tilted his head into her hand.

Lucy was just about to leave when she noticed and pink haired boy walking towards her, "Hey, uuummm want to dance" he said scratching the back of his head, Lucy didn't know why but for some reason she felt attracted to the guy.

"Yes I would love to"

"Great, my name is Natsu by the way" he said with a cheesy grin

She just simply smiled and replied with, "Lucy." The night went on and Lucy shared nearly every dance with him giggling and stepping on each other's feet, Jude and Layla saw and just smiled but Jude was not happy about the boy she was dancing with although she did look happy, he just didn't like it.

'_tap tap'_ was all Lucy could hear that night she didn't know if it was a branch on the window or a bird but more likely the branch, she got up walked towards the window and saw a strange figure on the grass. Lucy backed away then came back because she saw a hint of pink in his hair, "It can't be, can it?" She opened the window and looked out.

"Hey I just came here to... To, well see ya" Natsu shouted trying not to be heard. Lucy simple giggled and began to climb out the window and down the fire escape. "So, now what?" The boy look confused at her question he didn't know what to do he only planed up to the part that he wanted t see her, he didn't expect her to climb at the flaming window.

"To be honest I didn't really plan this far." They both giggled for a bit then ran down the garden, Lucy had completely forgotten that she was just in her pyjamas but she didn't care.

"WOW, is he yours?" Lucy asked looking at the white horse that stood there in the garden.

"No, he was in your stables so I thought I'd take him out with the company of a beautiful maiden."

"Oh, now I feel stupid" Lucy said as she blushed with embarrassment. Natsu just stared at her before coughing then picking her up onto the horse. "Hold on tight little lady" he said trying to be a cowboy. They went out for a ride on the white horse but soon had to return,

Because it was dawn (they slept out on the hill).

Because they needed to get the horse back.

But it was worse way worse old daddy dearest was waiting by the gate and he was not happy. "Lucy where have you been?"

"I was out with Natsu and ..." she got stopped by a glare that meant she was in real trouble.

"Sorry sir it was all my fault" Natsu said trying to not make her cry

"I bet it is" Jude said with rage in his eyes

"Daddy, stop, look I'm fine and home safely..."

"GET INSIDE NOW!" Lucy ran inside crying her eyes out when she got to the door she looked back as if to say sorry to Natsu.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter, IS THAT CLEAR"

"Yes sir" Natsu just bowed his head and walked away leaving and angry father and an upset young, attractive, beautiful girl. Jude came back inside only to find his wife hugging her daughter on the stairs. "WHY, why did you have to do that, you're the one who said I needed to find someone and now that I have you don't like him, make up your mind dad." Lucy ran off upstairs still crying.

"Jude she has a point" Layla said and went to the kitchen to see what the servants were cooking.

Lucy was upstairs in her room crying her eyes out onto her pillow, she wanted to see him so badly because he was the only one who made her feel happy for once and he look nothing like a stuck up snob.( knock's on the door are heard) "Miss Lucy, a letter for you"

"Okay come on in" Lucy sorted her eyes out and let him in; she grabbed the letter, said thanks and shut the door. '_I wonder who this his from' _Lucy opened the letter and it read-

_Dear Lucy_

_Sorry for getting you in much trouble and I hope I can see you again because I had a really good time. Any way I hope that you still want to see me because I can't stop thinking about you! _

_Yours sincerely_

_Natsu.D_

Lucy held the letter close to her heart and collapsed on the bed she smiled so much that her face started hurting, she wondered if he is coming to see her to night.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was whole and shining in the sky, the sky was clear, so very clear that you can see the stars and Lucy loved watching starts, it reminded her of all the stories her mother would tell her. Lucy could feel confusion in her heart for some weird reason, but she just stared at the stars remembering the tales.

"_Lucy dear, do you know the tale of the great lion, Leo? Layla said with a sweet smile whilst cuddling little Lucy in her arms._

"_No" _

"_Well, there once was a Leo so brave and charming, who swore to protect each and every star. But when his best friend Aires was being used by a mean lady he had no choice but to make that woman pay,"_

"_Mama, is this a sad story?"_

"_No dear"_

"_Okay continue"_

"_He had to make that lady realise what she had done was wrong, so the brave Leo paid her a visit and said, __**If you hurt my friends again I will make sure you will never see them again, **__she simply agreed and was on her way,"_

"_So by being brave he helped Aries and they lived happily ever after" little Lucy said while opening her arms so wide and with a smile so wide Layla just stared at her beautiful daughter fall asleep in her arms._

_(END)_

"LUCY, LUCY ARE YOU UP THERE?" A strange voice called from her window.

'Who's that?' she thought "NATSU"

"SSSSHHHHHH, I don't want to be buried alive" he said waving his arms in the air trying to keep her quite.

"Okay I will be right down" And again she was down the fire escape, Lucy ran to his arms like she hadn't seen him for 5 years, "You came, I thought you would never come again"

"Of cause I would, I could never stay away too long from my woman" Lucy just glared at him and Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and they were off again on the horse. It had gotten to midnight and Lucy and Natsu where just sitting on the hill, Lucy staring at the stars telling him one of the many tales and Natsu was just fiddling with her hair.

"Excuse me can I join?" The couple looked up and jumped in surprise for daddy dearest was standing above them.

"Daddy what are you doing here?"

"Well I went to say goodnight to my daughter and she wasn't in her room so I thought I will go and look for her" he said in way that seemed he had lost his trust in her

"Father I-"

"GO HOME LUCY"

"But I-"

"NOW"

So they both left leaving a sad Natsu on top of the hill and every night from then onwards were the same.

Natsu crept up to the window about to throw a stone when a loud cough came, "Sorry wrong house."

**NEXT NIGHT.**

Natsu approached the window looking to see if anyone was there, and no-one was, he threw a stone and it hit the window, as it opened natsu shouted to Lucy, "Come on down"

"Sorry Lucy is not in at the moment" said a dark figure.

"Jude?... HOLY MOLY!" And he ran away.

(NEXT NIGHT)

Natsu came to the gate and he could see that it was full of guards so he turned and walked away.

(NEXT NIGHT)

This time Lucy came to find Natsu but he wasn't here so she decided to go to the gate,

"And where do you think you're going?" Jude said

"Bathroom?" And with a point of the finger Lucy was sent back to her room. Lucy began to cry, he wanted her to find some chap that she might marry and she was thinking that of Natsu. The next day locks where put on Lucy's door, her window was lock and barred, guards were walking the premises and Jude was trying to see if he could get a restraining order to keep the little misfit away from his daughter. Lucy sat there on her bed with her head drawn to the floor trying to keep the tears back,

"Lucy, may I come in?" No reply.

"Look Lucy I'm sorry this had to happen but it's for the best" Still no reply

"Lucy, I am only doing this for the good of you" Tears were heard

"Lucy he is a bad guy and he will brake you heart"

"NO, NO HE WONT" Jude finally got a reply

"YOU ARE ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU DONT WANT TO SEE ME HAPPY AND THE FACT HE ISNT SOME RICH SNOB!"

"Lucy I-"

"AND THE FACT THAT I AM ACTULLY HAPPY, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN ACCEPT YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS HAPPYNESS THAT'S JUST SICK"

"Lucy I am doing all this for you"

"Are you? Are you really or are you just scared you're gunner lose me, if that's it then you will never lose me but doing all this you will lose me. You can't even see the pain you bring to me, DADDY I LOVE HIM AND IF YOU CANT ECCEPT THAT THEN THATS FINE I WILL JUST RUN AWAY AND IT WILL BE ALL YOU'RE FAULT."

Jude just stood by the door with wide eyes then after a minute or two and turned and walked away. Had he really gone too far or was she just misunderstanding?


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, dip face" said a guy with dark hair

"Sup, stripper" Natsu said smiling because he knew that would get to him, they both glared at each other until they heard a woman's voice,

"Are you two fighting again?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No maim, hey Erza can you do something for me?" Natsu just batted his eye lids which made Erza giggle, she just nodded in agreement.

(Lucy Heartfilia)

Lucy sat down at the table ready to eat her lunch, it was kind of awkward silence, and the only things that were said were "Can you pass this- can you pass that?" Layla was away with her friend because she was about to get married and she was the maid of honour so it was just her and Jude eating at each end of the table. When Jude was about to say something a maid came in,

"Miss. Lucy there's someone at the door for you" Lucy got up and excused herself and went to the door; she thought it was Natsu so before she opened the door she looked behind herself just to check.

"What are you doing her Nat..." she was about to finish but when she turned round a girl with red hair was there instead.

"Lucy, hello, it's me Erza, you know the one you saw in town today" Erza was trying to get Lucy to play alone but it wasn't working.

"Sorry but me..." She stopped as soon as she saw Erza pull out a handkerchief that she gave to Natsu; Lucy just looked at Erza as to say 'is that?'

"Oh, Erza sorry I didn't recognise you" Finally she figured it out, she stepped outside and closed the doors and looked around to see if anyone was there listening.

"How's Natsu?" Lucy said grabbing hold of Erza hands,

"He's fine, now go get dressed and come with me, if you father asked just say you're going into town with me." Lucy ran in and went straight upstairs to try and find the perfect outfit. Once she had found the outfit she wanted she ran back down stairs about to head to the door,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going into town with Erza" Lucy didn't bother to turn around because she knows she would crake under his stare that he was giving her. Lucy took the silence as an ok and left.

(Natsu Dragneel)

Natsu was pacing up and down wondering when she was going to get here, it had been 30 minutes and they weren't back yet.

"Dude stop walking up and down your making me dizzy" Natsu was about to say something back when the door opened and walked in a scarlet haired woman and a blonde haired woman.

"LUCYYY!" Natsu ran across the room grabbed Lucy and spun her around, Lucy just giggled and once she was on the ground she gave Natsu a huge hug as if to say they haven't see each other in years.

"Natsu she's everything you said she was and more" Erza said smiling at the two love birds.

"Yeah, you did good flame brain." Grey said smiling at Lucy which made her giggle because he had pen on his face.

"Umm, you have pen on your face" Lucy said handing over her mirror that was in her bag.

"YOU DID THIS DIDNT YOU!" He said Pointing at Natsu.

"Well I was bored and you were asleep" Natsu said hiding behind Lucy.

Lucy just kept giggling watching the two boys fighting,

"My names Erza Scarlet" Erza said holding out her hand to Lucy which made her stop giggling and shake it, they both watch the boys a bit more until Erza came in and banged their heads together, Lucy stood there with wide eyes.

"M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia but you probably already knew that"

"Grey Fullbuster"

They all were chatting along when Lucy noticed the time, they had been chatting for hours and it was nearly 8o'clock

"I need to go, same thing tomorrow" Lucy got up and smiled as she and Erza walked out the door. Once she got home her father was there waiting by the door.

"Lucy where have you been, I was worried sick" Lucy just smiled at Erza thanked her for the good day and walked straight past her father.

(Few days later)

Erza came to pick Lucy up again like they had been but this time was I little different.

"Sir, I was wondering if Lucy could stay the night at my house tonight."

"Yes sure, I mean you have been going out often."

Lucy smiled when she realized what she was doing and went straight upstairs to get an overnight bag together. When she came back down she noticed Erza's face was different.

"Come on Lucy I'm driving you there" Lucy soon froze to,

"No need, Erza doesn't live that far and it's a nice day for a walk."

"Lucy, it's raining" Lucy felt dumbfounded but soon got in the car after Erza. They arrived at a mansion just three blocks down from Lucy's,

"Erza, do you live here?"

"Yeah"

"Let me walk you in, I need to make sure it alright with your parents"

"There not in" Erza said quickly

"What?" Jude was looking suspicious

"There away on business at the moment" she smiled innocently and Jude nodded and walked back to the car and drove off, as soon as he had Erza grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her the opposite way.

"Where are we going?" Lucy said whilst being dragged by Erza, Erza didn't reply and just kept going. Once Erza had stopped dragging Lucy, they arrived at a small house, Lucy thought it was cute. She walked in, put her stuff down and explored the place she stopped when she saw two more bags and wondered who they belong to.

"Hey Luce, what are you looking at?" Lucy turned around only to see Natsu smiling at her, a huge smile came upon Lucy's face too, once she had figured out that Natsu and Grey where both staying over as well she was even happier. It had been a few hours since they arrived and Erza had told the boys that there sleeping down stairs and she and Lucy are upstairs. Natsu told them about the time where he had but hot sauce on Greys boxers, everyone was laughing when Natsu did the expression on Greys face, it soon became noon and Erza had asked if they could calm down a bit so that no one came to the door.

"Hey Lucy can you take this bag outside and just stick it by the gate" Erza asked Lucy handing over a garbage bag, "Sure, no problem" Lucy took the bag and went outside and stuck the bag by the fence, but stopped when she saw a familiar figure sanding in front of her.

"I'm very disappointed in you young lady" he said

"Hey Luce, what taking so..." Natsu paused as he saw the man to and he was looking horrified, he grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her to the car. Natsu ran back in to tell Erza and Erza and Grey both came out.

"I don't want any of you near my daughter again understand" Jude had such Rage in his eyes that even Erza looked down at the ground. Lucy only looked back to her friends one last time before Jude shut the door, Jude got into the car and told the driver to drive them home.

"How did you find us?" Lucy asked with her eyes closed staring at the floor,

"Oh, well your friend was acting weird and I knew who lived in that house anyway, so I knew something was happening so I followed you. I was about to knock on the door when you came out and say why did you lie to me but when I saw that... That boy I knew you had gone behind my back and disobeyed me." Lucy was still looking down at the floor and Jude still had a disappointed look on his face.

"But don't worry, soon your gunner be married and you will forget all about that boy" as Jude said that Lucy's eyes widened and looked straight at him wondering what her meant. They came to the house and Lucy noticed that there was another car there, she walked inside and stared at a blond haired boy who was smiling at Lucy,

"Hello dear"

"Sting? What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you head, we are getting married" a grin came upon his face.

"Lucy this is going to be your new husband, and no exceptions" Jude said Lucy was about to say something but Jude gave he a look as to say 'that's final' Lucy just nodded and ran of crying upstairs.

The next day Lucy was thinking of how to tell Natsu and the others but couldn't find the most perfect way to explain it, she was soon knocked out of her imagination when some ones lips were pressed against hers, Lucy pulled away as soon as she knew who it was.

"That's no way to treat you future husband, now is it." Lucy could tell that sting was enjoying every bit of this by the way he smiled.

"Now Lucy when that boy comes to you today I want you to tell him this..." Lucy froze at what she heard,

"And if he interrupts the wedding I will make sure he never see light again" Jude was so straight forward when he told her what he was going to do. Soon the door bell went and Lucy froze on the spot,

"That's for you dear" sting said with his grin still onto his face and Lucy so wanted to slap it of his face but she couldn't. She walked over to the door and opened it only to see the one and only Natsu looking worried and when he looked her way Lucy began to cry.

"Luce, are you ok?" natsu saw her crying and went t hold her but Lucy moved which made Natsu freeze.

"I think you should leave"

"Lucy, what are you saying?"

"I don't want to see you anymore"

"Luce this isn't funny" Natsu was not understanding the situation,

"NATSU LEAVE NOW I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Once Lucy had finished that she couldn't bare to look him in the eyes she was to ashamed to and she didn't want Natsu to get hurt. Lucy ran away from the door leaving it open and a Natsu who just stared after her, soon a tall blond guy came to the door and Natsu just froze at the sight,

"Didn't you hear he girl" Sting just had his grin on his face and started to chuckle as he closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was in her room all day crying and regretting about what she said yesterday to Natsu, every time she closed her eyes all she saw was the pain in his eyes, oh how she wish she could go back and re-do that day. Sting and Jude were down stairs planning the engagement party whilst Layla just left them be she knew that he was doing the wrong thing and every time she tried to tell him he would just say 'it's for the good of the business' or 'she needs to marry a wealthy man' just stuff to do with money.

"Sting, when you marry my daughter I want you to have a boy so he can carry out the business" Sting had a smile smacked on his face when Jude asked him to have a boy all he could picture was the many times he had to try.

"Yes sir" they carried on organising and writing invitations to the party all they needed now was Lucy's signature and they were good to go, "Sting go and get Lucy down so she can sign these."

He knocked on her door and entered with a smirk still attached to his face,

"If you don't stop smirking I will smack it of your face" Lucy was so angry with both of them that just couldn't deal with it any more.

"C'mon babe, cheer up, I just need you to sign these." He handed her the sheets, Lucy didn't care anymore she had already lost her lover and now a saying in the wedding plan. Lucy signed the sheets and handed them back to Sting and went back to her bed to sit in the corner, Sting just stared at her with wondering eyes and a smirk on his face once again.

"You can leave now" Lucy said staring at him with eyes full of caution but he didn't even step towards the door he just placed the paper work on the table next him and stared back at Lucy.

"I said get out" she had just about enough of his- well everything about him, she got of her bed and walked up to him ready to slap him,

"come to give me a kiss goodbye" another smirk appeared and this time Lucy did smack it of his face leaving a red hand mark on his cheek, Lucy just stood there looking down at the floor and was about to walk away but was stopped when something tugged on her hair and pulled her back.

"You dare slap me again and I will find ways to make you wish you had never done it" he just kept pulling on Lucy's hair making her hiss in pain but he didn't care.

"and after the party I'm gunner make you so ashamed of yourself that you never want to see him again, also everyone needs to know your mine" sting bit onto her neck and left a purple mark where he bit and just chucked Lucy to the floor, smirked then walked out the door with the sheets of paper and closed the door. Lucy stayed there lying on the floor afraid to get up, she was so afraid of what he was going to do to her but most important she didn't want to see natsu see her like this, it was a dead end for Lucy.

(Natsu)

Natsu sat there on the window sill rolling a penny through his fingers still trying to figure out what happened last night. He wanted to see her again but when he saw Sting he knew it was going to be a challenge.

"YO, toaster boy get down her I'm not doing all the work" Grey said (they work in a second hand shop)

"Hey Grey, do you remember my cousin?"

"Which one? The one with piercings all over him, or the one always in the darkest place, or the huge one with a scar over his eye, or the pervert one" He had said that as if it was normal,

"The last one" Natsu said jumping down from the window

"Sting, what about him" Grey had just finished selling an old lamp to a strange cat lady.

"Well he was at Lucy's house last night and I want to know why" at that moment Erza came in with a letter in her hands and Erza staring at the boys with eyes that they knew which meant ' something's wrong'

"Lucy- Lucy is getting married" she handed Natsu the letter; he took the letter and jumped up to his window to read it.

_Dear Erza, Grey and Natsu_

_I just wanted to say how sorry I am about the whole sleep over thing and I came to inform you that I can never see you guys again. I'm not hurt or anything so don't worry but I just wanted to say that I'm getting married! Isn't that great. And also I don't want you guys to come please don't take it the wrong way but it's just so I can forget about you._

_You're sincerely_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Natsu just kept reading it over and over again hoping he had read the letter wrong but he didn't.

"Hey guys, did Lucy write this?" Natsu said throwing down the letter

"Yeah can't you see, see you really do have ash for brains" Grey said patting his head

"Then why is there two different types of writing" Natsu was only thinking one thing,

"Sting"-"Sting" Natsu and Grey said together making Erza wonder who this Sting guy was.

"Maybe it's an arrangement, sting his on the rich side of things" Grey said

"Yeah you're probably right" Erza was still shocked that they are agreeing on things for once but soon snapped out of it when a pillow was thrown at her head.

"Who is this Sting person?"

"Only the most annoying, perverted, happy buying idiot ever" Natsu said over doing it a bit. Erza looked towards Grey to know what he meant in English.

"He's the flame heads cousin" Erza just nodded to say she court on. The two sat there listening to Natsu over explain his cousin. But they all knew they had to do something to get Lucy away from Sting before he uses her as one of his many, many toys.

(Lucy)

That night Lucy just stared out of her window looking at the stars and imagining she was on top of the hill laying down while Natsu run his fingers through her hair and just star at her going on about the stars, but she knew he didn't mind, Lucy just smiled to herself playing with the ends of her hair.

She was soon snapped out of the happy thought when a knock came to the door,

"Lucy dear, may I come in?"

"Mama" Lucy went to the door to see her mother n the other side, tears already forming in Lucy's eyes, Layla stepped in and closed the door and just held her daughter in her arms rocking her back and forth.

"Mama, why is he doing this?" Layla was about to answer but then she saw a purple mark on her neck; she put Lucy at arms lengths and stared at her for a bit.

"What did he do to you?" Lucy knew she was on about the mark on her neck, and covered it up with her hand she looked so ashamed of herself and felt weak. Layla just look disgusted and knew if he done that then is more to come, oh how she wished Lucy could get away from all this.

"Run, run away Lucy"

"But mama"

"That way you won't get heard" Lucy nodded and silently ran out of the room, the boys were down stairs drinking whiskey and Lucy had to pass that room to get to the door, she was at the bottom of the stairs when she noticed a maid standing at the door.

"Mira" she didn't hear

"Mira-jane" she said a little louder and the maid looked her way and soon tip toed her way.

"Miss Lucy what are you..."

"I need your help, I'm trying to get out of here" Mira just looked at Lucy and noticed that she was wearing a vest top and shorts but agreed to help, she walked of and grabbed anther bottle of whiskey and headed into the room the boys soon noticed her and faced a different way so that Lucy could get passed.

As she went passed she smiled at Mira as to say thanks and went towards the door. A little click was heard when she tried to open the door, Lucy was about to close the door when she heard Sting's voice, "What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything master" Mira said trying to hide it up, Sting stood up and walked towards the door f the room, Lucy saw his shadow and didn't bother to close the door instead she just ran. When Sting walked into the hall way he felt a draft come in as he turned around he saw the door open half way.

"Why that little" He ran out the door to try and catch Lucy, she hadn't got far only up to the rose bushes and instantly started to run after her. Lucy turned her head and saw Sting running after her and started panicking but kept on running. He was catching up on her but when she reached the front gate she saw it was locked and didn't know what to do he was coming closer to her so she decided to climb the gate. Sting saw her trying to climb the gate and just chuckled and when he reached the gate Lucy was at the top trying to get her leg over, it was a bit hard for her considering that she had no shoes on and there were spikes at the top. Sting was already halfway up the gate and reached out the grab her ankle, when he did grab her ankle he began to pull her down,

"No, let go of me!"

"Come on babe don't be like that" she tried to struggle but it was no use he had a firm grip on her and was able to get her down with a few cuts. He chucked her over his shoulder and began to walk back to the house with Lucy kicking and screaming but then she stopped when she noticed a pair of Onyx eyes staring at her and Lucy just looked away as to say that she was ashamed of herself.

When they got to the house Jude was talking to Layla about how she let this happened? Sting walked past there and headed up stairs to put Lucy down but when they past her room Lucy were feeling sick in her stomach.

"You're sleeping with me so we don't let that happen again" he got into his room and dumped Lucy on the bed and locked the door and stuck the key on the door frame where she couldn't reach it. He began to take his clothes of to get into bed all he left on was his boxers, he got under the covers and rapped a arm around Lucy, he had his arm real close to her chest so he could feel how big and soft they are, he then nuzzled into her neck and fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face.

"Goodnight babe" he said as he held her tighter, Lucy just let the tears fall silently down her face and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's late had writers block it's a pain in the backside, anyway have fun reading xxxx**

(NATSU PROV)

I was walking to Lucy's late at night to see if she can explain the letter 'she wrote' when I heard screaming I ran towards the screaming, hit a few branches along the way but I'm okay, I froze when I saw where I was, I was right in front of the Heartfilia gate I saw someone running so I hid behind a bush.

A familiar blonde girl was running I couldn't see clearly because she kept looking back, "Lucy?" I whispered double checking it was the right girl. It was Lucy, but why is she running I was about to shout her name when I saw a figure running after her.

"Sting" I so wanted to jump out of the bush and beat the living day lights out of him and I wanted to hold Lucy all over again. Lucy began to climb the gate huffing and puffing it must have been hard for her I mean she has nothing on her feet.

"Let go of me" I snapped out of my day dream to realise he had court up with her and now is holding her ankle.

"Come on babe don't be like this" sting had an ugly grin on his face, but then again he's always ugly, he kept pulling on her ankle trying to get her to let go of the gate. He eventually got her f the gate and had her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. I came out of the bush and walked towards the gate just staring with wide eyes, they became wider when a brown pair of eyes met mine.

"Lucy" I said so softly that she couldn't her me but she looking away full of shame, I was going t get her back and Sting is going to hell. I lowered my head and decided to head back still thinking of Lucy and the pain she must be in.

"I will save you Lucy and I promise you this I will not let anyone hurt or touch you or make you cry" my fists were all tensed up just thinking about what he could be doing to her, it made me want to puke.

(NORMAL PROV)

Natsu was gone all night and Grey and Erza were beginning to panic.

"I'm going to look for him" Erza walked over to the door about to open it when a pink haired came walking in his hair wasn't spiked and was covering his face but by the look of his body he was full of rage.

"Natsu-" Erza was cut off by Natsu's eyes when they contact hers, they were so full of rage and pure pain they were surprised he wasn't crying.

"Hey, ash brains what's eating ya?" Grey said walking up behind Erza who still had eye contact with his.

"Lucy- we need to save Lucy" was all he said that morning which left the others worried about him they wanted to know what happened but Natsu had to cool off and sort his hair out.

(AFTERNOON)

"Can you now explain to us what the hell is going on?" Grey said flinging his arms in the air Erza didn't stop him because she wanted to know as well.

*sigh* "LucywasrunningawayandStingwasfollowingherbutthemh ecourtheranddragedherback" Erza and Grey didn't have a clue about what he just said.

"And in English that was?" Grey said raising a brow

"Lucy was running away and sting was following her but then he court up and dragged her back. Lucy needs to get the heck out of there if she wants to live." Natsu finished what he was saying then went back to looking out the window.

"Wait-wait a minute let's just get this straight, so you're telling us that Lucy is being forced to do things and is being treated like something the cat dragged in." Grey said holding the bridge of his nose while Erza was still processing everything that happened.

"Yeah, basically" natsu said shrugging his shoulders and still looking out this window.

"Natsu is this all true?" Erza said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"OFCAUSE IT'S ALL TRUE, YOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS, IF YOU DID THEN YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" And with that Natsu jumped of the window sill and stormed out the door slamming it shut. Erza just sighed and walked over to the desk wear natsu puts everything.

"Grey come see this" Erza turned round with wide eyes looking at Grey, who then came running over.

"How long has he been planning this?" Erza held up sheets of paper with information about the Heartfilia house. They both stared at the papers then looked straight at the door both thinking the same thing,

"What's that flame head thinking" Grey said taking the papers out of Erza's hands.

(Natsu prov)

"What do they know, they don't know anything, they're just clueless." I began walking around town kicking stones everywhere with my hands in my pockets. As I was walking I came across the bridge that was blocked off because it had collapsed in a recent flood, but I ignored the signs and kept walking, a few creeks her and there but I made it across.

"See, I knew it was still in use" but after I said that the whole thing collapsed write in front of me,

"Oopps" I put my hands back in my pockets, turned around and quickly walked away before any one saw. The same thing kept going through my mind though, 'What's Jude and Sting planning' I really wanted to know but I knew it was impossible to get into the house to find out, only snobs and

And then it hit me, I rubbed my head because a concur fell on my head but I still knew what I was going to do, I quickly ran to the nearest tailor's and asked to get measured, I was getting in no matter what.

(Lucy prov)

It had been a long day, waking up to Sting with his arm still around me then trying to take a shower without Sting in the bathroom and then breakfast, trying t eat and stop Stings hand wonder up my legs. Lunch was the only time I got to be alone well apart from a few servants with me but that's better than Sting and his wondering hands. I sat down in the library and picked out my favourite book 'key of the starry sky' even though I'm too old for it, it's still my favourite book, and having my doll on the table next to me made it even better.

A few hours past (**she didn't read the same book for long and she did change the book as well)** and I were woken up by a pink haired butler running in the room towards me.

"LUCY- LUCY QUICK LETS GOOOOO!"

**Don't worry guys in the next chapter I'll write what happened when she was sleeping. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, like I said before this is what happened during Lucy were a sleep. Xxx**

As Natsu came out of the tailor's, he was wearing a black tux that fit him perfectly. Now he could sneak in the house as a butler or something,

"Wait till Lucy sees me in this." Natsu smiled at himself, checked himself out then ran up to the house. He was waiting by the gate thinking of how to get in when he realised something,

"Shoot, my hair Sting will recognise my hair." Natsu started to look around the area to see if anything could help I'm. He noticed a bold guy enter a shop just down the road, he kept looking to see if anyone was watching him, he entered the shop then 5 minutes later he came out with a head full of hair.

"What?..." Natsu began to walk towards the shop, once in front of it he looked up to see the shop's sign '_wiggy wigs.'_

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and walked into the shop with not a care in the world.

"Halloo sir, what wig would you like?" said a man with a really weird face, it was kinda long and he had a beard, moustache but no hair at the top of his head. Natsu just stared at the man's shiny head then burst out laughing.

"I'll take a wig to hide my hair" He said trying to calm down, the man with no hair nodded and disappeared behind a keratin. Natsu decided to look around the place but stopped when all he was looking at with bodiless things with a wig stuck to its head, chills ran down his spine.

"Hooww about this one sir?" the man came back in the room holding a black wig which looked just like his hair but black.

"Perfect" Natsu grabbed the wig, paid the man and ran out the shop trying to stick the dam thing on.

(NATSU PROV)

How the hell do people stick these on? It's so tight and it won't fit. Eventually I got it on and yet again in front of the gate. Now how do I get in?

"Hey you" some guy shouted to me on the other side I simply did what anyone would do, I turned around to see if anyone was there then I pointed to myself.

"Yes you, get in here" That was easy enough, he must of thought I worked here, hahaha sucker.

I soon followed the man into the kitchen, it was so busy in here, and it was like 'grab what's yours and run!' situation. We soon left the kitchen and was in the main hall,

"I don't know how you got out but now you need to work so get to it." He handed me a clothe and polish,

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He looked at me as in to say 'really you don't know'

"CLEAN! That's what you need to do so polish this place top to bottom." I couldn't help but chuckle at the work bottom especially in his English accent. He simply just shook he is head and walked away. Now if he believed me then I wonder if Sting would also. I began to blend in and started to polish the stair case when I heard voices come down stairs.

"Come on babe lets go eat lunch"

"Sting I already told you, I'm not hungry" in know that voice anywhere that was Lucy's voice. Shoot if I were to be seen by her then it's all over; I hid my head in the stair banister so it looks like I'm cleaning it. They continued on walking not paying any attention.

"Few, that was close" I said wiping my forehead

"What was close?" I jumped and turned around to see who it was but it was only a maid.

"It's only a maid" it was such a relief.

"I'm Mira- Jane by the way but you can call me Mira." She had a sweet smile on her but it could all be a trick, "Who are you?"- "Are you here to Lucy?" – "Are you her boy friend?"- "Oh this is so sweet a boy coming to get his lover and..." I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up and with the other I raised my finger and put it to my lips as in to say shut up.

"Sorvy dvid I muble?" I took my hand away from her mouth to hear what she said.

"Sorry did I mumble?"

"Yeah you did. And my name is Natsu, and yes I'm here to get Lucy and yes I am her boy friend." As soon as I said that her face lit up and it was like she was hovering of the ground. I click my fingers in front of her face and snapped her it of it.

"So you gunner help me or just stand there smiling like a loony" she just nodded and just giggled, I have to admit it was kinda cute but Lucy was cuter.

"So do you have any idea where she is?" Mira soon snapped out of it and quickly became a detective sort thing it was creepy but she knew this place better than I did and she could come in use.

"Not a clue, but I did hear that they were going to lunch"

"Great we will serve them"

"But what if she recognises me?"

"If she does then she will catch on" we headed off to the dining room to serve Lucy and Sting lunch. We came into the room and saw Lucy and Sting already waiting for their meal, we were in the kitchen and could see what was going on then Mira decided to walk out there but she was holding their drinks so it was okay. Another butler was about to take their food out so I did what anyone would do, I took the plates and pushed him in a cupboard. As I walked out of the kitchen I could see Sting putting his hands all over Lucy's leg I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I put their plates in front of them and smiled walked away and as I walked past sting I decided to give his chair a nudge when he was drinking his red wine,

"Sorry sir, I'll get a clothe" I couldn't help but laugh when I entered the kitchen, Mira was wondering what I had done,

"What did you do?" she put her hands on her hips and stared at me making me stop laughing.

"I accidently purposely hit the back f his chair as he was drinking red wine" I reached for a cloth and walked back into the dining room to give it the cloth to Sting, when I walked in I noticed Lucy was gone.

"It's about time" he ranked the cloth out of my hands but stopped when he noticed something, he started staring at me I didn't know why but he kept staring at me.

"Is there something on my face? Sir" I kept acting like everything was normal.

"No there isn't but there is something in your hair let me get it out" he went to reach my hair but a quickly moved out the way.

"Please don't touch my hair I just washed it" I started to walked backwards around the table when Sting was walking closer.

"But I won't make it messy I'm just gunner reach that little thing" he reached out again but I moved again.

"Sir please don't touch my hair"

"Why ever not?" he just kept smirking

"Because I just had it cut"

"But you said you just had it washed"

"I did, I had it cut then I washed it" I nodded to say that that was it but by the look on his face he wasn't buying it.

"Don't worry I won't damage it" still smirking.

"Well just tell me where it is and I will get it" still trying to get away

"But it will be easier if I got it out" still smirking but wider

"Don't worry it will be fine I'll just get it out when I get home." I began fanning my hand in his face but it wasn't working and to make it all worse I had to trip over the stupid chair leg.

"Got it!" he held my wig in his hands and was smirking right at me.

"How did you know?"

"Well you might want to hide your hair under the wig, pinkie" he came down to the same level as me and still was smirking.

"Now I can get rid of you and have Lucy all to myself now that will be fun. Forcing her to have a child like her father asked us to, seeing that body every night..."

"Stop" he didn't hear me. "I might have to make more kids just to be satisfied and I will make sure she never sleeps..." he was still going on how he was gunner use Lucy well I wasn't having that.

"STOP!" I stood up and looked at Sting; he began to get up as well still smirking. He was about to say something but I stopped him when I punched him in the face.

"That will take that smirk of your face" I looked at him with eyes full of rage that sting just looked away, I turned away to walk away but heard Sting yelling.

"I'M GUNNER KILL YOU!" I wasn't gunner just stand there and wait for him to hit me in the face, I pegged it out of there not turning back just kept running. As soon as I knew he was far enough away I entered a hall way to breathe but it didn't last long because Sting was gaining on me.

"Natsu the library" Mira shouted down from the stairs pointing to, two double doors, I nodded to agree and ran into the room. I looked around the room and saw a blonde girl staring at me.

"LUCY!" I ran up to her and hugged her but I didn't have time for long intros she was still amazed to see me. Sting came through the doors a few seconds after and stopped and stared at us.

"Natsu what did..." she was going to finish but I had to get going.

"No time, RUN!" I grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her out the window, a few cuts but nothing serious, we ran out into the garden past all the rose bushed and straight for the gate, lucky for me it was open. Sting was close behind so I had to act fast, we ran out the gate and I closed it right on his ugly face and locked it.

"Natsu ..." Lucy was beginning to cry.

"Not now Luce just keep running" We continued on running into the woods and once we were clear we sat down by a tree and well just collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

(Lucy PROV)

I woke up thinking that everything that happened was a dream but thank god it was not. My legs still hurt from all that running but I could bear it. It was worth it after all I got my Natsu back and to my surprise he was sleeping on my lap. I wanted to freak out but something inside me just said that it felt right and it made my happy to see his sleeping face, his hair flopped down covering his face, clothes were all ruffled it made him look quite sexy. I looked around to see where we were but we were just in the middle of a bunch of trees, I looked up at the sky to see if that could tell me what time it was but all it told me was, it is still EARLY. The sky still had bit of pink and orange in them, how on earth did I wake up this early. I looked back down at the sleeping natsu and just watched him sleep for a bit before running my hands through his hair, I could tell he liked it because his head came closer to my hand and a smile began to appear on his face, it was cute. I leaned down to kiss his head but instead I felt something warm and soft on my lips not his hard head.

"Morning Luce. Nothing like a morning kiss to start the day, hey" He said that with his cheeky grin it made me giggle.

"Morning Natsu" I said still giggling. I then surprised him by leaning down and kissing him again, before I knew it his hands were cupping my face and he was on his knees. It felt like a million wishes just came true. I threw my hands around his neck and continued kissing him, but I knew we had to stop because 1- we could be being followed

2- I don't want to do this in a forest and wake up with mud in my butt.

And 3- I have bad breath.

I pushed Natsu off me and stared into his eyes,

"Okay Luce, how bout later then" He put our foreheads together and closed his eyes just remembering the moment. WAIT! LATER, DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID? Oh well I got him back, but now how do I deal with my father?

(Layla PROV)

I was happy my little girl got free from this place but I was scared. Scared that she wouldn't come home. Scared that she will never come back and worried about what Jude dear will do. I heard shouting from down stairs. I came out of my room and silently walked down the hall each step the voices got louder. I came to the top of the stairs leaning over the banister trying to hear the conversation.

"You let her...what are we...call off...my sight" Jude dear said that with stress in his tone. I then saw Sting leave the room; he looked at me with a wired expression it was like half rage and half guilt.

"Aahh, Layla why don't you join me" Jude looked at me with a wired expression as well but this one I didn't know but I did know he was trying to keep a poker face on. He took me into his study and I know the only time he asks me in here is either because of money or Lucy or even both.

"Layla we need to get Lucy back" There was the Lucy side.

"Jude dear why can't she stay where she is, she is happy there. Why can't you accept that?" he just looked at me again I didn't know what it was but I knew that he knew he was in the wrong but just couldn't admit that well not yet any way.

"But she needs to marry so she can help the business. And marrying a wealthy boy will surly give us more money." And there is the money side. But right now Jude was really not getting the way his DAUGHTER felt.

"Jude do you know who that boy is?"

"Which one?"

"The one you were forcing to marry Lucy"

"Yeah. He was Sting Ecliff. Has a rich family, so perfect for Lucy and he is good looking so we will have good looking grandkids."

"Well yes but I did some snooping in his family and you will never guess what I found" I stared at him with eyes of mystery.

(Natsu PROV)

I woke up to something stroking my head I looked up and saw Lucy's lip coming towards my forehead s I did what any guy would do, I raised my head just a smidge and caught Lucy's lips with my own I gave her my cheeky grin.

"Morning Luce, nothing like a morning kiss to start the day, hey" I heard he giggle which meant successes.

"Morning Natsu" she said still giggling. She surprised me by leaning down and kissing me again, before I knew it my hands were cupping her face and I was on his knees. She threw my hands around my neck and continued kissing me, but she stopped. She pushed off me and stared into my eyes,

"Okay Luce, how bout later then" I put our foreheads together and closed my eyes just remembering the moment. I got my Lucy back and I am not losing her again.

**Hey guys sorry its short but I didn't want to go too far because I have something else planned next**


	8. Chapter 8-

**Sorry it took so long guys. Keep sending those reviews. Xxxx**

I kept walking through the woods with my fingers placed over my lips remembering the kiss; I was soon knocked out of that when I hit something hard.

"Luce? Are you okay?" out of all the things I had to hit it had to be a...,

"Tree?"

"Yeah what else is going to be that hard?" I looked up the tree and looked over at the pink haired boy that was trying not to laugh at the blankness on my face as I kept looking up and down the tree.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" I guess he couldn't hold it back.

"What? What's so funny?" I placed my hands on my hips and just watch him laugh his little heart out. He soon calmed down but then he laughed again.

"You're (laugh) you're face is (laugh) face is priceless" okay now it's getting old. I walked up to him put my hand on his shoulder and walked of waving my hand in the air. He soon stopped laughing and ran after me,

"Hey wait up. Where you going?"

"Well you seem to need some time to yourself to calm down"

"Ha-ha very funny"

"You think so"

"Yeah much"

"Ok now that's over where are we going" I walked of in one direction to see if town was ahead.

"Towns the other way" I turned round and saw him point the opposite direction.

"I knew that"

"Yeah yeah."

(NATSU PROV)

I was walking when I couldn't hear my girl muttering any more so I turned around to try and see if she had gotten lost but no she was still here but also in her own world.

"Luce? Are you okay?" I saw her bump into a tree; I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Tree?" what else would it be? she kept looking at the tree with a kind of blank expression it was hard not to laugh.

"Yeah what else is going to be that hard?" Did she hit her head that hard?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" I couldn't hold back.

"What? What's so funny?" she placed her hands on her hips and just watch me laugh my little heart out and to be honest she looked so cute like that.

"You're (laugh) you're face is (laugh) face is priceless" she walked up to me put her hand on my shoulder and walked of waving her hand in the air. I soon stopped laughing and ran after her,

"Hey wait up. Where you going?"

"Well you seem to need some time to yourself to calm down"

"Ha-ha very funny"

"You think so"

"Yeah much"

"Ok now that's over where are we going" she walked of in the wrong direction.

"Towns the other way" she turned round and i was pointing in opposite direction.

"I knew that"

"Yeah yeah." She totally didn't know that. I walked behind her just staring at her from behind its hard to see her butt when she is wearing a big dress. We got to the end of the woods and that's when I remembered the bridge.

"What happened? There was a bridge right here" she turned and looked at me; I just put my hand through my hair and started whistling.

"I should have known"

"Hey it wasn't me" it totally was me.

"Oh really" she started throwing me her puppy dog face, now how can I lie to that.

"Okay maybe I did do something, BUT if I didn't do this then I would have never done that then I would never had saved you." She rolled her eyes at me then sighed.

"Okay you win. Now how do we get across?" I simply smiled at her. I grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder and walked straight through the water. At first she was kicking and screaming,

"Put me down" she kind of giggled saying that.

"Okay"

"Okay?" she soon realised that I wasn't out of the stream yet. I placed her down into the stream and watched her hoping from one foot to the other.

"Cold cold cold. Okay pick me. Pick me up"

"But I thought you wanted to get down" I chucked her over my shoulders once again and walked to the end of the stream and climbed out. I kept her over my shoulder even when I was out of the stream.

"You can put me down now"

"Natsu?"

"Natsu put me down" I kept ignoring her because well I wanted to and it was funny. I carried her to the house at the end of the village.

"Where are we?" I placed her down knocked on the door and waited.

"Now you put me down"

"Why won't you speak to me?" the door opened and we walked in.

"LUCYYYY!" A certain red head ran screaming towards Lucy with her arms wide open.

"ERZAAAA!" I walked over to my spot on the window sill.

"Great to have you back Luce"

"Thanks Grey. Hey, do you know what wrong with Natsu?" they both looked at each other then up at the boy on the window sill staring out the window.

"No sorry Luce."

I could hear everything they were saying, 1 because they are terrible at whispering and 2 I just could. I only hope that from now on it me and Lucy can be happy.

**Hey guys sorry if it's not that good but I've been busy and been stopping and starting this **


	9. Chapter 9- THE HUNT BEGINS

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Keep reviewing**

"THAT GIRL HAS DOE IT AGAIN. SHE NEEDS TO COME BACK AND MARRY STING ECLIFF." Jude Heartfilia said with rage, he has been like this since Lucy disappeared with that dimwit of a boy.

"Jude dear calm down I'm sure she's fine." Layla as always was calm and gentle. People would say that she has never once raised her voice.

"It's all because of that disgrace of a boy... see I can't even remember his name that's how disgraceful he is." He was pacing up and down wondering what he could do to get rid of the brat. Layla just sat there in her chair doing some sewing while humming an unknown song.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Layla said still not taking her eyes of her sewing.

"No. You always sewing at this time." Jude was a bit confused on the question.

"That's not what I meant." Layla placed aside her finished work and grabbed another clothe and began to sew again.

"Dear look at me when you're talking to me" Jude walked towards her hoping she would react.

"You can't make me look at something I don't want to see." At that moment Jude froze at her words, she had never said something like that.

"I am the powerful Jude Heartfilia and you will look at me when I am talking to you" he was really getting annoyed with his wife now. Layla looked up and straight into the eyes of the man she called husband, he stare was cold and made Jude step back.

"Jude what has happened to you?" once again he wasn't listening to her.

"We need to get rid of that brat and Lucy can be happy with us and marry Sting." Layla stood there clenching her fists trying not to raise her voice. "Maybe I can hire people to do it" hearing that Layla did snap.

"JUDE HEARTFILIA." He looked over to her in an instant; her eyes were holding back tears and full of disgust and rage.

"Dear calm down, I will bring her back don't worry I'm going t hire these people..."

"JUDE. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, CANT YOU SEE SHES HAPPY. Is it so bad to see a happy child." She began to walk towards the door but before she walked completely away she tuned and said one final thing.

"Bye"

"He makes me lose my daughter and now my wife well then I have no choice. CALL IN THE PHANTOM LORD." A servant came in and heard his request nodded and left the room.

(LUCYS PROV)

I finally got a good night sleep and to top it all off I cuddled with the one and only Natsu Dragneel. I was in the kitchen at the moment cooking breakfast for all of them.

"Lucy what are you doing?" I turned around and saw Natsu looking at me from the couch with his arms crossed and on top of the arm of the couch and his head was trying to stay up. From where I was I could see his rock hard abs thank god he only sleep in his boxers.

"Lucy?" I was snapped out of my fantasy and my cheeks turned a dark shade of red so I turned so he couldn't see.

(NATSU PROV)

I saw Lucy looking away with her cheeks red as a rose, I still got it. I rolled off of the couch and just smile as I sat up. I saw a note on the table, it was from Erza.

_Dear Natsu and Lucy._

_I and Gray have gone the markets so don't leave my house a mess or I will kill you. And Natsu if you are reading this GOOD LUCK but don't go too far with her she's delicate._

_Anyway have fun see you in about 30 minutes._

Once I read that it was then my turn for my cheeks to turn red. But that didn't last long because the smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose. I followed my nose into the kitchen and saw Lucy wearing my shirt and I hoped noting underneath but she was wearing my shorts as well. I went up behind her wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my head into her neck.

"Something smells nice"

"How did you smell this through the door?" she looked at me with a confused look surly she would have picked up hat I have exceptional senses.

"I have good senses." I shrugged my shoulders and just smiled at her with my toothy grin.

"Well I was hoping on bringing this out to you but now I guess not. Where's Erza and gray shouldn't they be up by now?" she had to remind me and now my cheeks went red again.

"They err went out to the err market." I let go of her and walked to the table and sat down. I think she understood what I said because when she gave me my food she was also red as a tomato.

(NORMAL PROV)

The two sat down and began to eat their breakfast laughing and just smiling at each other. But that all ended when a bullet was shot through the window and break Natsu's plate.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Natsu are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT THE IDIOT WREND MY BREAKFAST!" Natsu stood up and stormed to the front door with Lucy following behind. He opened the door only slightly but Lucy pushed against his hand and shut the door.

"Luce what wrong?"

"Look outside Natsu" tears were in her eyes. Natsu looked outside and saw men surrounding the house where they were. And in the middle of them all was a face no one can forget.

"JOSE! I should have expected him to show up."

"Come out and hand over Lucy Heartfilia"

"Like I'm falling for that."

"Natsu what's going on?" Lucy clung onto Natsu's arm trying to hold back tears, he turned around to see her but he could see was the brown orbs that were once filled with joy now filled with fear.

"Lucy get changed and pack some food but not too much" Lucy looked up to Natsu and saw him staring at her. She nodded and ran upstairs to do so.

"Come out now my dear we are here curtsy of your father." Natsu moved the curtain so he could pear through and when he did he saw Jose looking him in the eye and a grin smacked onto his horse like face.

Lucy was upstairs getting changed, she decided that she would wear a blue mini skirt and her white top with the blue cross on it; she then put on her brown boots. She walked over to her suitcase she left her from last time and opened it and pulled out a belt with a whip attached to it.

"I'll take it just in case" she came downstairs to see natsu already changed into his cloths. She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a load of apples and bottled water and some bread and stuffed the in to her little rucksack.

"You ready?" Natsu looked at her and held out her hand.

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand and found the secret tunnel Erza said to only use for emergencies.

Outside the Phantom loads was getting restless.

"GET IN THERE AND DRAG HER OUT!" a bunch of troops busted in looking for her but they couldn't find them.

"They're not her sir." His face went red with anger.

"DESTROY THE HOUSE AND MAKE SURE THEY HAVE NOTHING TO COME BACK TO!"

They all came out and started pouring some liquid on the house and trashing the outside of the house, Jose walked up and lit a match and dropped it onto the house and as in seconds the house was set alight.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY I WILL FIND YOU!"


	10. Chapter 10- Run

Erza and Gray were still in the market 'shopping' for things when they heard a gunshot.

"Gray did you hear that?" she had her basket in one hand and her shampoo in the other.

"Yeah. It sounded like a-"

"Gunshot" he nodded in agreement. Erza dropped her shampoo and her basket and ran to were the sound came from. The market was crowded today because it was Wednesday and Wednesday is the busiest time of the week. As they were trying to push past they saw black smoke cover the sky.

"Looks like its gunner rain." Said a villager holding out his hand to feel the rain.

"Gray. If that my house they are gunner pay." The red head ran off pushing people away while the frozen Gray stood their thanking that, that wasn't him going to get her punishment. He soon began to follow in her footsteps and push past a bunch of people.

"I can't wait to see the look on toaster boys -" he stopped when he saw the whole cottage up in flames. "He's dead"

"NATSU!" The red head was furious at the boy, that when she found him he was going to be chopped into tiny pieces.

* * *

(NATSU PROV)

I heard a very loud scream and I knew what it was and I was so thankful that I was miles away. Every now and then I would look back at Lucy and her eyes would never change, they were field with disgust and fear and I just didn't know what to do. Every time I tried to say something nothing came out and I don't know what to do in this situation.

(Lucy PROV)

Did that really just happen? Did my father actually send some guy to kill Natsu? Why can't he see I'm happy? What he said keeps going through my mind.

'_Come out now my dear we are here curtsy of your father.'_

The way he said it was as if it was normal. Natsu is acting so calm and not freaking out by now I would have expected him to punch a scream. But the only time he showed and expression on his face when there was a very loud scream.

Tears started to build up in my eyes. I crouched down just to hide the tears but it didn't seem to work because when I crouched down there was a warm strong arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Natsu. What am I to do?" I looked up into his eyes and he could tell howconfused I was and by looking in his eyes he didn't know either.

He looked me deeply in the eyes and just shook his head slightly,

"I. I don't know" I fell into his arms and just cried.

"But I know we can't stop to have a crying session, we need to keep moving." I nodded in agreement but it would be nice to have a nice little moment between us but I guess that would have to wait.

* * *

"Sir, we have located the girl and the boy travelling with her."

"Excellent." Jose's smile went from ear to ear; he enjoyed doing this job because he got to hunt down a rat, a certain rat whose father reined his life revenge was sweet.

"Where are they heading?" one f his men came forward and handed him a piece of paper.

"They're heading to south of Foire" Jose handed back the piece of paper back and the smile never left his face.

"GAJEEL!" eyes appeared from the darkest corner of the building.

"I need you to dispose of a certain pest for me." The eyes closed and reopened in agreement.

"Oh and one more thing. Do it however you like." He stepped out the dark corner and lifted his head to an angle.

"Ghehehehehe"

* * *

"Natsu where are we?" Lucy was looking around but all she could see was ruins and a few stone statues.

"How should I know" he shrugged his shoulders and dropped the blonde of his back.

"Why don't we rest here for a while?"

"Don't get too cosy" a strange voice said which made them look around t see where it came from.

"And why shouldn't we?" Natsu said to the man sitting on top of a stone head. Lucy looked at where he was looking and saw a guy with long black hair and piercings covering his face.

"Who are you?" Lucy said trying to act brave.

"You must be Miss Lady Lucy Heartfilia" Her eyes widened when hearing that he knew her. The way he said it made Natsu tense up, he now had gone into protective mode.

"My lady why do you hang around with that thing." In a instant Natsu leaped up and punch him square in the face.

"Lucy go run or hide just get out of here." She nodded and left.

"Your punches have a kind of flame touch to them salamander. I can all ready tell this is going to be fun."

"Bring it. I'm all fired up"

"Ghehehehehe"


End file.
